


【带卡】梦

by MiaoKKou



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoKKou/pseuds/MiaoKKou
Summary: 上忍带土的奇幻梦境（x因为是梦 所以很荒诞 也有不符合常识的地方双性警告  是个春梦
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 27





	【带卡】梦

*  
宇智波带土很后悔，自从被生下来二十几年来就没有这么后悔过。

他不该看卡卡西给他的书的，这让他做了一个难以启齿并且最好一辈子都烂在肚子里的梦。

可能因为书是卡卡西给的，所以他梦到了卡卡西。

蝉鸣、梆子声和木屐踩折野草的声响，是他的梦开端的序曲。

底层已经磨得平滑的老旧木门被拉开，带土从躺着的榻榻米上应声抬起头，身上的和服胸口大开着，却仍止不住地流汗，他看到大概十七八岁的卡卡西走了进来。

这是旗木家的老宅，他少时曾来过几次，后来卡卡西就搬走了，不知为何却留下了这么深的印象。

卡卡西穿着夏日祭才会穿的宽松的浴衣，他走过来踢了踢他。连在梦里，卡卡西都这么讨人厌。

喂。卡卡西说。

带土翻了个身，不想理他。

喂，卡卡西蹲下来扯他的衣服，带土才不情愿地看向他。

我觉得我很奇怪。卡卡西这么说的时候，带土也爬了起来，相对时，他才发现他的身形要比卡卡西大上一些，大概是他现在二十多岁的样子。

你不是一直很奇怪吗。带土没好气地瞪着还是少年的卡卡西。

不是。从没有见过卡卡西这么忸怩的样子，带土的好奇心战胜了他因为炎热而满心的烦躁。

“你把衣服脱了。”卡卡西垂下眼睛这么说。

“啊？”带土没能理解，卡卡西奇怪和脱他衣服有什么联系。

“快点。”那种不耐烦的语气和卡卡西小时候如出一辙。

带土反而拉紧了胸口的衣服，一脸“你不要过来啊”的惊恐表情。

僵持了一会儿，卡卡西无奈地松开了扯带土衣服的手，转而有些犹豫地搭上了自己浴衣的下摆。

少年卡卡西白皙的脸上微微薄红着，带土才注意到他没有戴面罩。

你也有这个吗？卡卡西问。

哪个？带土疑惑地打量着卡卡西的动作，发现他所指在他的浴衣之下。

衣摆被缓缓拉起，因为是跪坐着，他先看到白净的大腿，意识到卡卡西要做什么后，带土猛地捂住眼睛，你不要耍流氓啊！

不是的。卡卡西拉住带土捂脸的手，拖拽着被拉下手的带土睁开眼，被迫看到了那个卡卡西想让他看到的东西。

啊。一瞬间，带土感到自己呼吸停住了，然后热流蒸腾着冲上脖子，烧烫着脸连话都说不清，“你……怎么……”

“你也有吗？”

“我没有！”那种带土只在画册上看到过的……女人才会有的器官。

“你没有吗？”卡卡西听上去有些不相信，“以前很小，最近才长开，今天还流出了奇怪的液体。”

这么说的时候，卡卡西的手指触摸了上去，缓缓地探进了一根指节，拿出时上面沾上了某种黏糊糊的东西。

“你想摸摸看吗？”卡卡西是绝对不会这么说的，但当时的带土没有意识到这是个梦，他甚至没有意识到卡卡西十七八岁时已经初显男人体态的身体，现在在他的梦中却如此柔软白净没有棱角。

他被拉着手强迫着摸到了那块软嫩湿润的地方。就像唇舌舔吮过指腹，留下淡淡濡湿的痕迹。他的呼吸颤抖得很厉害，扭开的脸已经烫得不能再烫。

你真的没有吗？卡卡西的手同样探进了带土的和服的下摆，而带土没有阻止他。

细滑的手指托住了带土的已经硬起的分身，带土甚至觉得这其实是他从卡卡西走进来那一刻就一直在期待的。

卡卡西的身上很香，该如何形容呢，男人的卡卡西是不会有这种味道的，但闻到时却又觉得这一定是卡卡西身上的味道。

就在他失神的时候，少年卡卡西靠了过来，几乎像是嵌进了他怀里。

卡卡西的身体会这么柔软吗。

即使确认了带土没有同样的器官，卡卡西也没有松开握住他滚烫分身的手，“你想要吗？” 他听到卡卡西这么说，呼吸扫过他的耳畔。

手指在那处上来回轻抚撩拨着，心脏像被抓住一般紧缩。带土是无法拒绝他的，此时的他也根本没有拒绝的能力。

就像本能一样，他们知道那个器官要如何对待，卡卡西微微直起身，扶着带土的那根缓缓挤入相比之下嫩小的穴口。

慢点……卡卡西说，按住了带土放在他腰间的手，他的声音听起来都柔和了几分，潮热的呼吸划过带土的脖子。意外的大呢，你的那个。

带土此时已经转了过来，抱着卡卡西，把脸埋在他脖子上喘息。当整根没入的时候，卡卡西轻轻地发出了满足的喟叹。

带土从未有过如此难以形容的幸福感，就好像灵魂完美地嵌入了属于它的另外半身，他感受到卡卡西温暖的身体严丝缝合地包裹住了他。小腹因为他而鼓起，甚至他滑动时，能感受到皮肤下的变化。

要用力一点吗。他这么问的时候，卡卡西揽住了他的脖子，那双漂亮的染满欲望的眼睛里倒映着他的脸。卡卡西有这么好看吗？带土想，他有的，尤其是下巴上那颗小痣。他舔了上去，卡卡西也伸出了舌头舔了回来，吻在一起时，带土感到天旋地转般的快感。

他挺身把卡卡西压在榻榻米上，拉开他的腿，狠狠地进入着他。浴衣凌乱地散开，赤裸的下身沾满了爱液，密不透风的进攻让卡卡西脚趾绷起，随着带土的频率急促地喘息着，时而顶到敏感的地方，还会发出连带土都觉得羞耻的呻吟。

那个粉嫩而软润的地方紧紧地吸着带土的分身，每次分离都极尽热情地挽留。带土又产生了强烈想要吻他的欲望，所以他抱起了他，让自己插得更深，然后咬住了那个一直在勾引着他的嘴唇。

嗯……卡卡西的闷哼被淹没在吻里，他也抱紧了带土，似乎也想把他揉进身体里。

“带土……” 下身绞得越来越紧密，带土的手划过他大腿上细腻的皮肤，相贴之处汗水融到一起。

热潮沿着背脊聚拢升腾，就在带土想要交代在这具温软缠人的身体里的时候，带土醒了。

带土拿下压在脸上的书，书里正是男女主交合到最激烈的时刻，他扔开书，把脸埋在手里长长地叹了口气。

“真的那么想看吗？”卡卡西眯起眼，虽然语气里是无奈，但是表情却像什么得逞一样狡猾。

“快点！”这可是带土包揽了他们一起出任务所需要写的任务报告才换来的。

卡卡西拉下了面罩。只褪了一半，带土伸手把剩下的也拉了下来。看到嘴角下的那颗小痣，带土感到心脏的部位突然猛地紧缩了一下，卡卡西还在眨着眼睛不解地看着他，而带土把脸埋进手掌发出像哭一样的呜呜声。我完了，他说。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
